Vehicle manufacturers have added a number of new features to vehicle interior cabins over the last few decades to make their operation more comfortable and efficient. These features include: modern A/C and heating systems, GPS, satellite radio, back-up cameras, side cameras, seat warmers, power seat adjusters, power sun roof, power windows, automatic parking, etc. As more and more features are added, the control panel and dashboard of a vehicle become increasingly complex and cluttered, and the available space for controls for these features becomes increasingly scarce.
Some limitations of current control systems are that they occupy too much space and their control is not intuitive. Some manufacturers have attempted to solve the problem with touch screens that allow users to navigate through a series of screens in order to adjust some interior setting. However, these systems can be complex to use and may require significant screen area.